


dark side

by jisungs19



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy AU, Inspired by Dark Side by R5, Jisung gets a tattoo, Jisung is a softie, Jisung is also a rich kid, Jisung's brothers are Mark and Young K, M/M, Mark and Young K are twins lmao, Marriage ???, Minho is a bad boy with a soft side for Jisung, Minho is a tattoo artist, Namjoon is here briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs19/pseuds/jisungs19
Summary: `falling in love on the first datei don't even know your last nameyou're living off daddy's money“dark side” - r5in which Jisung falls for Minho and he unleashes Jisung's inner dark side.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	dark side

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been beta read !! if you find any mistakes please tell me <3

_`falling in love on the first date_

_i don't even know your last name_

_you're living off daddy's money_

_“dark side” - r5_

Minho supposes that he has had worse ideas than this. But something overtook him when he saw the blonde haired boy who’s glasses slip down his nose too easily. Asking him out was probably a little forward but Jisung said yes so was he really going to take it back? Of course not. 

The problem was he didn’t know his full name. Jisung is all he knows. Minho figures he should have thought that one through. 

“Isn’t he a little too soft for you?” Chan asks Minho as he applies subtle eyeliner to his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Minho turns his attention to his elder. 

“Jisung wears literal pastels. I’m almost entirely sure I’ve seen him with flowers tangled in his hair. Minho, you have tattoos and like nine piercings he’s like a baby compared to you.” 

“Just because Jisung portrays himself as delicate and innocent doesn’t mean he is.” Minho answers, touching up his mascara. 

“That’s true but aren’t you worried you will hurt him?” This time it’s Woojin. 

“Woojin, I can’t believe you’re agreeing with him!” Minho exclaims. “I would never hurt him. I’m shocked you two think so little of me.” 

“It’s not that we think little of you, Minho. It’s that sometimes you get into fights and don’t answer for days on end. We’re used to it, you need time to cool down but Jisung doesn’t know this. And he might think that you’re ghosting him.”

“Then I’ll just tell him.” Minho shrugs. “I have to go.” 

Picking up Jisung was as nerve wracking as asking him out. Minho thinks everyone Jisung knows is standing behind the door. 

“Who are you?” Asks the guy who opened the door, he looks like an older version of Jisung. Minho guesses that he’s Jisung’s older brother. 

“Oh uh,” He didn’t expect someone else to answer. “I’m Minho. I’m here to take Jisung on a date?” 

He feels self conscious all of a sudden. He looks down at his leather jacket and black jeans that make his thighs look _so good_ and wants to hide.

“Oh!” The guy exclaims. “Jisung will be out in a moment. Come in.” He opens the door for Minho to slip into the apartment.

There are five people waiting behind Door Guy and not a single one is Jisung. One of them looks relatively similar to Jisung and Door Guy so Minho figures he’s also related to the two. He recognizes the other four to be Jisung’s closest friends. 

“Oh! I’m Younghyun, Jisung’s older brother.” Door Guy finally introduces himself. “That’s my twin brother Yi Eun but he prefers to go by Mark. And then Jisung’s band of brothers; Felix, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin but I figure you know them.” 

“Nice to meet yo-” 

“Brian! I told you not to answer the door!” The new voice belongs to Jisung and Minho can feel himself start to smile. 

“Peter, I own this house!” 

“It’s an apartment.” Mark points out. “And we’re both on the lease.” 

Minho looks confused and Hyunjin comes over to him to explain. 

“They lived in the U.S. when they were kids. Brian and Peter were Younghyun and Jisung’s English names.” He explains. Minho nods and whisper a “thank you.” 

Jisung walks into the room and Minho is taken aback by his beauty. He has faint makeup done and his beautifully tan skin is glowing. He is wearing a striped button up that is tucked into denim skinny jeans. He looks radiant. 

“Ready to go?” Minho asks. He nods and leads Minho out of the apartment. 

“Sorry about them, I told them to leave when you said you were leaving but no one listens to me.” He laughs. “I guess Mark and Brian wouldn’t need to as they live there too.” 

Minho smiles at his ramblings. 

“You know you’re really cute,” Minho say suddenly. “I’m really glad you said yes.” 

“I’m really glad you asked, I never thought you would.” Jisung scratches the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“I would be an idiot to not ask you out.” Minho replies. 

The duo talk about their lives. Jisung tells Minho about how his dad is a successful businessman who doesn’t have time for his kids but just shovels money into the boys’ bank accounts and thinks it’s enough. Jisung rarely uses the money. Mark and Younghyun pay for the apartment with it. Minho tells Jisung about how he wants to be a tattoo artist when he gets older and hopes to travel the world before setting down. Jisung asks if he can accompany him, Minho replies with “yes of course!” 

“What about you? What do you want to do when you graduate?” Minho asks as they near their restaurant. 

“I want to be a school teacher,” Jisung grins. “I want to change lives. Father wasn’t excited when I told him I didn’t want to go into business but I have faith in myself.”

“I have faith in you too.” Minho grabs Jisung’s hand and leads him into the restaurant. 

_even though these are our best days_

_we only do things in the worst way_

_let your hair down and dance with me_

In terms of good third date ideas, Minho can’t think of a single one. He wondered if he should ask Chan but remembered that everytime he plans a date for him and Woojin it ends in a disaster, not that Woojin is any better. He thought about googling it but knew all he would find were cliches, despite the fact that him dating a ‘good kid’ is a cliche. 

And that’s how he ended up in line for a club with Jisung standing very close to him. 

“Min, I’m only 18. They’re going to get us in trouble.” Jisung whispers. 

“Baby, talk louder I don’t think the bouncer heard you.” Minho whispers back. Jisung blushes a beautiful pink and Minho feels his heartbeat speed up. 

Minho notices Jisung’s hands are shaking and wraps his arms around his waist, grabbing his hands. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung asks, surprised by his sudden affection. 

“I just wanted to be close to you.” Minho confesses because it _is_ partially true. “Also you were shaking and I figured you might calm down now?” 

“Makes sense.” 

Once the duo makes it inside, after getting glares from the bounder. Minho leads Jisung toward the bar. 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Jisung mumbles. 

“I know it’s crazy what a little confidence and a fake ID will do.” Minho mumbles back. 

He orders them two drinks and leads him away and toward a table. He hands the younger his drink and watches as he takes a small sip. 

“This is awful.” Jisung gasps. 

“It’ll get better.” Minho laughs. “Or do you want something else?” 

“No it’s okay.” 

Three drinks later and Jisung is fairly drunk. 

“Minho let’s dance!” Jisung grabs his arms and pulls him toward the crowded dance floor. 

“Okay, I guess.” 

Jisung starts flailing his arms around and spinning. Minho bursts out laughing and grabs Jisung’s hands. 

“No, love, like this.” He guides Jisung to sway on beat to the music. Jisung, feeling daring, turns and starts dancing against Minho. He laughs again. 

Minho feels his heart swell again and leans forward to kiss Jisung’s jaw. He wraps his arms around the drunk boy and dances with him. 

_give into your dark side, your dark side_

_i've seen the way you look at me, it feels right_

_there's no need convincing me of things you should_

“I want a tattoo.” Jisung admits on the eve of his 19th birthday. 

“Really?” Minho asks, carding his hands through Jisung’s soft hair. Jisung hums.

“Yeah but I want you to be the person to tattoo me.” 

Jisung knows that Minho is interning to be a tattoo artist at BTS Tattoos and Piercings. He’s seen his work and it’s incredible. And he isn’t just saying that because he’s dating him. 

“You want me to tattoo you?” Nod. “Baby, that’s on you forever. Literally until you die.” 

“I know. That’s why I want you to do it.” 

“Han Jisung.” Minho kisses him. Jisung grabs his cheeks and closes his eyes. Minho almost coos at how his nose scrunches. He pulls away. “Are you going dark on me?” 

“I’m turning into you!” Jisung jokes and Minho breaks out into a grin. 

“If you really want a tattoo I can talk to Namjoon and set you up an appointment. He would be there since I’m still new but I could do it.” Minho runs his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“Okay. Tell Namjoonie.” Jisung says sleepily and rests his head against Minho’s chest. “Goodnight love.” 

“Night baby.” Minho laughs. 

Two weeks later Jisung sits in the tattoo place with his two brothers and boyfriend surrounding him. Mark and Younghyun argue over who gets to hold Jisung’s hand while Minho preps him for the tattoo. 

“I’m his favorite brother!” Mark points out. 

“What’s his favorite color?” Minho asks. 

“The color of your eyes!” Younghyun says. Jisung snorts. 

“It’s red, dimwit.” Jisung says. 

“Ready, Ji?” Minho asks. Jisung nods and Minho begins the tattoo on his wrist. 

Namjoon, who had snuck into the room, watches from behind Minho. He quietly instructs him when he gets stuck. 

“What about his favorite season?” 

“Winter!” They answer at the same time. 

“That was too easy.” Jisung is breathless. 

“Do you want me to stop? I know the wrist hurts, we can take a break.”

“I’m fine, Minho. Ask better questions.”

“What’s his favorite type of rap?” Minho blurts out. 

“The f-” Namjoon whispers. “He’s too soft to listen to rap look at him, he’s wearing a pink sweater.” 

“Lyrical and melodic.” Younghyun says. 

“Hey I listen to rap!” Jisung glares at Namjoon, who holds his hands up. 

“He also writes music.” Minho grins at Jisung who blushes a beautiful scarlet. 

“I do.” 

“What’s his tattoo going to say?” 

“I see!” The brothers say at the same time. 

“Why?”

“It’s because he wrote a song called _I see_ and the song is about his struggles to get to where he is and to be who he wants to be.” Mark answers, smiling down at his baby brother. 

“Stop looking at me like I’m a baby.” Jisung says.

“You’re my baby!” Mark answers. 

“Are they his dads?” Namjoon whispers to Minho who snorts. 

“No they’re his older brothers. They basically raised him.” Minho whispers back. “They’re also only seven years older than him.” 

“Oh, now that makes sense.” 

Minho finishes the tattoo in the next few minutes. He pauses and admires it. Jisung requested for the tattoo to be in Minho’s handwriting (“So I always have a bit of you with me”). Minho has written “I see” delicately on Jisung’s right wrist. 

“Look,” He tells Jisung. “I finished.” 

Jisung turns his wrist to where he can see it and stares at the ink. He has a faint smile on his face and he looks at Minho like he knit together the entire world. 

“Is it not good?” Minho asks, looking down. “I can cover it. Or Namjoon can since he’s far better than I am.” 

“Min, it’s perfect.” Jisung whispers. 

“Really? Because I know it’s a little small and slanted and I can never write my e’s correctly. Like what is that!” He rambles. 

Jisung leans forward and kisses the side of Minho’s mouth. 

“You did it, so it’s perfect.” 

“You two are so gross.” Younghyun says. 

“Okay, I walked in on you and Jae making out on the couch last week so don’t even start.” Jisung whips around and points his finger at his brother. Mark snorts. 

“And you! I can tell when you and Jinyoung have been making out in the kitchen, Mark! No one’s lips are that pink from eating cookies!” Mark’s eyes widen and he nods. 

“How much is it, love?” Jisung turns to look at Minho. 

_even though these are our best days_

_we only do things in the worst way_

_let your hair down, won't you, babe?_

Minho doesn’t know how they both ended up on Jisung’s apartment roof. He wishes he doesn’t remember the conversation they had. 

“Min,” Jisung starts. Minho’s attention turns from the beer he was drinking to his beautiful boyfriend. “Are you going to break my heart?” 

“What?” Minho moves closer to his boyfriend. 

“I told my mom about you.” He whispers. “She told me that she dated a boy just like you before my dad and that he broke her heart and left her pregnant with twins. She told me not to continue this because I would end up just like her.” 

“But I’m not him, Jisung. I would never leave you. I can’t. I feel pain when I’m not in the same room as you, imagine if I broke up with you. I think it would kill me.” 

“I don’t want to get hurt.” Jisung sounds so small when he says it. Minho’s heart breaks.

“Baby, who told you that you would get hurt? Who made you think I would hurt you?” Minho tentatively touches Jisung’s wrist. 

“Kids at school told me that you only wanted to get into my pants. But I know you. I know you would never use me. I just get scared. You know I’m insecure and can’t help but ruin what I have. I don’t want to ruin us.” 

“You won’t ruin us. I won’t let you. You think I’m going to let you go, Han Jisung? I’m in it for the long game.” 

“Did you just quote _Girl Meets World_ to me?” Jisung laughs. 

“I thought you wouldn’t notice.” 

It broke Minho’s heart to hear all the things Jisung was saying. When they finally got back into Jisung’s apartment, Minho leads him into Jisung’s bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. 

“Han Jisung, have you ever taken a moment to look at how I look at you?” Minho asked, kneeling beside where Jisung is lying on the bed. 

“Um, no?” He replied. 

“I look at you like you hung the moon.” Minho whispers. 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m head over heels in love with you. So much that it hurts. So much that I want you all to myself sometimes. So much that the sheer thought of not being with you breaks me. I love you.” 

It’s the first time either of them has said it. After nearly a year into the relationship they both had been too scared to say it. Minho felt it on their first date. Jisung realized he was in love after the third date. 

“You love me?” Jisung whispers. 

“Yes!”

“No one has ever told me they loved me. Well besides Mark and Younghyun.” 

“Well, I’m going to tell you everyday.” Minho decides. 

“God, Lee Minho. I love you too!” 

_my lips are numb, can't walk the line_

_why don't you try it too?_

Minho giggles excitedly as he watches Jisung try to walk in a straight line. 

“Stop laughing at me, baby!” Jisung hiccups.

“It’s funny, Ji!”

“You try to do it!” 

“I can’t, I’m inebriated.”

“So am I!”

“Did he just say inebriated?” Felix asks Changbin. 

“Yes he did.” 

“I know words!” Minho says to the boyfriends. 

“I know you do, Minho. But you’re fairly drunk I didn’t expect you to say it.” Felix explains.

“Sure! Ji, your twin is being mean to me.” 

“I’m not his-”

“Felix! Stop being mean to him, I love him.” Jisung stumbles over. 

Minho grins at Felix and pulls Jisung close to himself. He leaves a sloppy kiss on Jisung’s cheek and starts walking off with him. 

“Where are you two going?” Hyunjin asks, walking up to the group with Jeongin and Seungmin by his side. 

“We are going home!” Minho giggles. 

“Jisung, you live that way.” Seungmin points in the opposite direction that they were heading. 

“We’re taking a detour!” Jisung explains. 

“To where?” Jeongin leans his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know!” The duo giggle as they walk away. 

The five friends rush to follow them and guide them home. 

_i like the red, hope you don't mind_

_and it tastes so good on you_

Minho has never felt more out of place. He’s getting judgmental looks everywhere he turns. He thought, at first, that it was because he’s wearing a leather jacket but Younghyun is also wearing one so that isn’t it. Jisung has a firm grip on his hand as he leads Minho through the sea of wealthy men and women. 

“Do you want some wine, Min?” Jisung asks once they reach the beverages. 

“No thank you, I want to make a good impression.” Minho replies, snaking his arm around Jisung’s waist and kissing his ear. 

“My dad won’t hate you if you drink wine, Minho!” Jisung laughs as he grabs a glass. 

“I know! I’m just nervous.” Minho replies. Jisung leads the duo toward a table where his brothers and their boyfriends are. 

Tonight Minho was meeting Jisung’s parents for the first time. And he was nervous. Minho has only been nervous twice in his life. When he figured out that he was in love with Jisung and when he tattooed someone for the first time (coincidentally that was Jisung). He had already met both Younghyun and Mark’s boyfriends so he felt more calm when they made it to the group. 

“Why couldn’t we have done this more intimately?” Minho says as they sit down. Jinyoung, who had his arm around Mark’s chair, snorts. 

“They don’t do anything intimately, Minho.” Jae replies. 

“I met Mr. and Mrs. Han at a movie premiere.” Jinyoung says. Mark lights up.

“You did! It was some action movie that they used his building for!” He says. Jinyoung smiles and nods. 

“I met them at a business party, like this one, but Mr. Han thought I was a waiter and asked Brian why he was talking to the staff.” Jae laughs. Younghyun rolls his eyes at the name ‘Brian.’

“It took me an hour to explain to him that Jae was my boyfriend that he was meeting that night.” 

Minho breathes out and looks at Jisung, who is grinning at the stories being told. He can feel his heart stop racing as he looks at Jisung’s heart shaped smile. Jisung looks over at him. 

“Are you okay, my love?” He asks. 

“I’m nervous.” Minho whispers. “I never get nervous.”

“It’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna love you!” 

“Baby, I don’t think he loves anyone.” Minho confesses. Jisung smiles sadly. 

“You’re right but he’ll love you. Because you’re you and I’m in love with you.” Jisung kisses Minho’s temple and turns back to his family. Minho scans the crowd for anyone who looks like Jisung. He cannot seem to find his parents. 

“Where are they, love?” Minho asks after minutes of looking. 

“Right behind you.” Jinyoung mumbles, looking at Minho. 

Minho’s eyes widen comically. He’s sure he looks just like a cartoon character. He can feel his hands get clammy and is thankful for Jisung for not saying anything. 

“Well Jisung, aren’t you going to introduce them?” Younghyun asks and that’s when Minho notices how tense Jisung is. His whole body is clenched and Minho would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned. 

“Right!” Jisung stands and pulls Minho up with him. “Mom, Dad. This is Lee Minho. He’s my boyfriend.” 

“He looks like a troublemaker.” Mr. Han replies, not looking at Minho. 

Minho feels his heart plummet. His hands become sweaty and he _knows_ Mr. Han can tell how that made him feel. 

“He’s not.” Jisung says. 

“Jisung, look at his arms.” Jisung looks over at his tattooed boyfriend with the most loving expression. 

“What about them?” 

“It’s disgusting.” 

Minho resists the urge to walk out. He resists flicking off Jisung’s dad. He resists standing up for himself. 

“I think they’re beautiful, Father.” Jisung looks his father in the eyes. “You are no man if you judge someone else’s appearance. Especially your child’s boyfriend. I love him and I won’t stand around here and listen to you call him disgusting and a troublemaker.”

He grabs Minho’s hand and begins pulling him away. 

“Where are you going?” Mr. Han yells after them. 

“Away from you!” Jisung yells back. 

_this life that you've known was in control_

_now that the lights start to go, it fills your soul_

“I can’t believe him!” Jisung yells once the duo make it back to his apartment. “The nerve! You know I have some things that I don’t like about him but I’ve never told him that!” 

“You would probably get disowned if you did, love bug.” Minho says from Jisung’s bed. 

Jisung walks over to him and Minho actually see’s tears in his eyes. He blinks and one falls. Minho sits up. 

“Why are you crying?” He asks, opening his arms for the younger male. Jisung falls into them and sobs. “Jisung, what’s wrong?” 

“I _love_ you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Han Jisung, 20 years old and in love. 

“I want that too.” Minho runs his fingers through the sobbing boy’s hair. 

“I hate him. I wish he wasn’t my dad. I wish Mom never married him.” Jisung mumbles into Minho’s chest. 

“What does it matter what he thinks? I love you and I want to be with you. What’s stopping us from just going to a courthouse and getting married right now.” 

Jisung stops sobbing. He looks up at Minho. 

“Well I think they’re closed.” Minho rolls his eyes. “You want to marry me?” 

“I want nothing more than to have someone announce us as husbands.” Minho confesses. 

“Ask me.” Jisung bites his lip. 

“Wait. Let me get up.” Jisung climbs off his boyfriend and Minho goes searching in his jacket pocket. He comes to stand in front of the boy. 

“Han Jisung, great love of my life.” He gets on one knee. He brings his hands up and has a delicate silver ring in one. “Will you marry me?” 

_give into your dark side, your dark side_

_i've seen the way you look at me, it feels right_

“I cannot believe you two are getting married.” Chan says to Minho as he gets him ready on his wedding day. 

“I can’t believe you asked him three days ago and now you’re getting married.” Woojin speaks from behind Chan. He comes up from behind and wraps his arms around the younger. They look at Minho with smiles on their faces. 

“Was it romantic?” Hyunjin, who has snuck into Minho’s little room, asks. 

“I mean to us it was but I doubt you guys would think so? He was crying and I was close to it and it was spontaneous but I had a ring.” He looks at the trio. 

“You don’t have to share. Some things need to stay between two people.” Hyunjin replies. 

“Thank you.” Minho smiles. 

There’s a knock on the door. Changbin pokes his head through. 

“Are you ready?” He asks. 

“I’m always ready to marry Han Jisung.” 

Jisung has his two older brothers fussing over him in the next room over. 

“How does he look?” Younghyun asks Felix when he finishes tending to his hair. 

“Great!” Felix smiles and Jisung notices tears in his eyes. 

“Stop that.” He points a finger at the man who’s only a few hours younger than him. 

“What?”

“Crying.”

“I’m not crying.”

“I can see tears, Felix.”

“You’re seeing things.”

“Felix.”

“Jisung.” He frowns. “I’m just so proud of you.” 

“Then why are you crying, it’s my wedding day!” 

“I know! We both know we never would’ve thought this is what would happen. You’re finally rebelling against your parents but it’s not even in a bad way. You’re marrying the man you love!” 

“I am. I’m so happy.” Jisung confesses to his best friend. 

“I am too.” Felix says back. 

“I’m gonna go marry Minho.” Jisung replies and Felix laughs.

Lee Minho is standing on the ‘altar’ at the courthouse. Jisung spots Jinyoung and Jae in the rows. He see’s Minho and his friends and feels his heart soar. 

“Hi.” He whispers to Minho. 

“Hi, love.” Minho whispers back. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Thank you for bringing out my darkside.” Jisung smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> au twt : norenbfs  
> main twt : hjsiuvs
> 
> thanks for reading ｡^‿^｡ !! this is what happens when you were an r5 stan and listened to dark side Too many times lmao.


End file.
